You're My Christmas Present
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: A one shot about Bella giving Alice one of the most beautiful gifts ever her love and she also has another gift thats pretty amazing too..


**Hey if you like this check out my multi chapter fanfiction Here I Am!**

* * *

><p>Ah-ah-ah<br>The tree is all trimmed now  
>The fireplace is aglow<br>And outside quiet streets  
>Are all covered in snow<br>So darling, let me tell you  
>On this day of days<br>Baby, you're my Christmas present  
>My Christmas past<br>My Christmas always.

In the night, church bells ring  
>Their message, a cheer<br>And somewhere canvassing  
>Soon Santa will be here;<br>And this I swear  
>As into your warm eyes I gaze<br>Baby, you're my Christmas present  
>My Christmas past<br>My Christmas always.

So, on this silent night  
>Let me hold you tight<br>And make you know  
>Just how good love can be<br>There's no gift of hope  
>And no treasure untold<br>That's as precious  
>As you are to me.<p>

The stars twinkle on high  
>Our world is so fine<br>And I wish you a merry Christmas  
>And as you pour the wine<br>For you, this toast, my darling  
>As my glass I raise<br>Baby, you're my Christmas present  
>My Christmas past<br>My Christmas always  
>You're my Christmas always.<p>

_Jimmy Beaumont & The Skyliner_

* * *

><p>"Bella!"<p>

Before I could even turn around and search for the origin of the voice calling my name, I felt my body fall forward into the soft snow bank, after being rammed into by a tiny body.

I smile grew on my face as I breathed in the familiar scent of my lover.

I rolled us over and gazed into those tawny eyes, that shine with love and happiness, I giggled, "Hello, Alice you couldn't have waited another bloody second for me to turn around and answer ya?"

She childishly stuck her tongue at me before answering, "Nope"

To this all I could do was shake my head at her childish act of defiance and then I placed my hands on either side of her, pixie like, face and pulled her lips to mine.

Kissing her was the best most astonishing feeling ever. as soon as her lips brushed against mine, I shut my eyes, holding them shut tightly just feeling the shock waves that traveled throughout my body, leaving tingles of ecstasy as they made their way to my core.

I felt like a drug addict that has been cut off from their beloved narcotics, when Alice lifted her lips from mine so that we didn't suffocate. A few seconds after I could bring myself to accept the loss of contact, I let out a breathy moan and then staring into her eyes, I murmured, "Me love, there is nothin' more I'd like to do then to just lay here in this soft snow, but if we do we'll freeze. Not to mention we'd be late to ya surprise."

She looked at me with a curious expression, before quickly pushing me off of her and jumping to her feet. As she offered me her hand, which I promptly accepted, and pulling to my feet she asked, her voice laced with curiosity, "What surprise?"

I shook my finger at her and told her, "we'll I guess ya'll just have to wait and see, won't you álainn?"

A pout developed on her beautiful face and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a single word, I threw her over my shoulder and took her into the house.

Her family just smiled and shook their heads at the two of us as I passed the lavish living room, in which they were congregated around the television watching some program, on my way to the stairs

I had just begun to trudge up the stairs, when she decided to be difficult and squirm around. I tightened my hold, gave her a light swat on the butt before entering her room.

Once inside I set her on her wrought iron bed. As soon as I set her on the bed she gave me a stern look, to which I gave her a gummy grin before commanding, "Put on some thermals and ya biggest jacket and while ya doin that I'll be down in the livin' room with ya family, okay?"

Her stern look melted into an amused gaze before saying, "Okay, love give me thirty minutes, I need to shower."

"That sounds just fine to me." I answered before placing a tender kiss upon her forehead and exiting the room.

I descended the stairs and slowly made my way into the living room, where I was greeted with seven smiles. I took the empty seat next to Esme and allowed her to enclose me in her arms.

Her motherly voice touched my ears, "So hun how are you, are you having a good Christmas Eve so far?"

Looking up at her beautiful face I answered in my thick Irish brogue, "I'm just fine and may ye have a nollaig faoi shean is faoi mhaise duit."

She gave me a confused look about the latter part of my response and asked, "Thank you... I think..."

I let out a quick chuckle before answering, "All I said was I hope ya have a prosperous and enjoyable Christmas."

The confusion quickly fled from her face and gave way to her previous smile.

We all then fell in an easy conversation before turning our attention to the television.

`````_One hour later````_

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until I was awoken by the sensation of someone violently pulling my ear. I lifted my hand and gently swatted at the offending appendage, before lifting my head and finding a pair of tawny eyes only inches from me.

I gently tackled her to the ground, flipping us over so that she would land on me instead of the other way around. I gave her a loving peck on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "What happened to taking only an hour álainn? It's already dark."

She answered with such mirth in her eyes, "Technically I did take an hour and then another one in a half hour."

My grin widened, "Oh well, ain't gonna argue with ya," I said while standing up and then helping her to her feet, "But we need to get going."

I didn't tell her that I had hoped she would take longer so that by the time she was ready and we left it would be dark.

I grabbed my goose down jacket and the keys to my black and white Audi R8 and gave a quick goodbye to Alice's family, before heading out into the cold winter air making sure that the love of me life was close behind.

I opened the passenger's car door for her before letting her gracefully sliding into the car. Once she was all the way in the car I shut the door and then quickly jogged around to the driver's seat, and then sat down and turned the engine on.

I pulled out of the drive way of the Cullen's mansion and began to drive to my destination.

We had been driving for about twenty minutes when I felt Alice place her small hand on my thigh, which caused me to quickly turn my head and send her a look that clearly said what do you think you're doing.

How she answered me almost caused me to swerve the car, her hand slid up my thigh tantalizingly close to the place that I wish so desperately for her to touch.

"Alice, what the bloody hell do ya think ya doing?" I asked my voice showing not a hint of anger.

I once again turned my head for a moment towards the beautiful creäture as she explained herself, "I'll stop if you tell me where were going."

I returned my gaze to the road, saw the tree with bright white lights that I had wrapped around it previously today to guide the way.

"Nice try, but we're here."

I pulled over next to the tree, got out and ran over to Alice's side so that I could open the door before she did.

I gave her my hand so that she could rise from the leather seat. Once she was up and out of the car, I linked her arm in mine and led her through the path of light, shed from the thousands of stands of lights wrapped around the surrounding trees.

I sneaked a quick glance at her face and happily noticed the look on her face. 'Oh, just wait till you see ya real surprise' I thought.

It took about another five minutes before we reached the clearing.

As we stepped out of the tree encased path into a dark clearing I let go of Alice's hand, turned to her and asked, "Do ya trust me?"

Her face slightly visible by the light of the tree lined path she answered with such love and adoration, "With my everything."

I gave her a quick peck before disappearing into the dark.

~~~~~_ALICE'S POV~~~~~_

My heart slightly sped up as my beautiful Celtic woman vanished into the absolute dark, even though I knew that there was wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she would just leave me somewhere, especially alone here in the cold and dark.

In all reality it probably only took Bella about five minutes but it seemed like she had been gone for hours before my senses were suddenly bombarded by a myriad of lights and the sound of music.

"Merry Christmas álainn." My beautiful girlfriend whispered in my ear after appearing out of nowhere and engulfing me in a tight hug.

I turned to face her with the task of voice my opinion of her wonderful surprise, but I found as I attempted to speak that the words just wouldn't come. So I just turned back around and surveyed the wonderland she had created.

Yellowish-white lights were wrapped around every tree that created a border the large meadow. There were poles that are about two feet tall with ball of light that was either a bright blue, a bright red, neon green, purple, yellow, or orange. They also had a string that had white light shining from within. It was only then that I noticed that there was a method to the, what seemed to be random earlier, positioning of the lights they together created a shining circle with a gradient rainbow that had darker colours at the outer edges but grew to lighter more bright and vivid colours in the middle.

It was now that I found the words that escaped me a few seconds ago, "I Love you so much Isabel Sweeney."

She turned away from me and before I could feel even the slightest sliver of rejection, she turned back around and in her hand she had a some kind of remote. She pressed play and suddenly the beautiful clearing was swallowed by the sounds of Jimmy Beaumont & The Skyliner's; Your My Christmas Present

She then grabbed my hand and asked in her beautiful Irish brogue, "Care to dance me love."

I answered her with a simple nod, before allowing her to lead me through the maze of lights to the very center where the music was loudest as it seeped out of the speakers.

I leaned my head on her strong shoulder as we began to slowly sway to the song. Just before I let the music submerge me completely I noticed a flash from a camera held by my older sister Rosalie. I gave her a little wave before wrapping my arms around Bella's neck and standing upon my tippy toes I leaned in and gave her a kiss, through which I attempted to convey all of the love that I have not only in my heart but throughout my whole body for my rough Irish girl.

With one last adoring gaze into her eyes I laid my head against her shoulder once more and just let the music and the feeling of her warmth and compassion she exuded.

"This is the very best Christmas I have ever had, thank you Bella. I don't know how I'll ever be able to find a present that is even one-tenth as amazing or beautiful or utterly loving as this."

She let me finish my little rant before, gently cupping my chin and bringing my gaze toward hers and whispered, "As long as I have gotcha, I don't need no present, because you álainn, Your me Christmas present."

Ah-ah-ah  
>The tree is all trimmed now<br>The fireplace is aglow  
>And outside quiet streets<br>Are all covered in snow  
>So darling, let me tell you<br>On this day of days  
>Baby, you're my Christmas present<br>My Christmas past  
>My Christmas always.<p>

In the night, church bells ring  
>Their message, a cheer<br>And somewhere canvassing  
>Soon Santa will be here;<br>And this I swear  
>As into your warm eyes I gaze<br>Baby, you're my Christmas present  
>My Christmas past<br>My Christmas always.

So, on this silent night  
>Let me hold you tight<br>And make you know  
>Just how good love can be<br>There's no gift of hope  
>And no treasure untold<br>That's as precious  
>As you are to me.<p>

The stars twinkle on high  
>Our world is so fine<br>And I wish you a merry Christmas  
>And as you pour the wine<br>For you, this toast, my darling  
>As my glass I raise<br>Baby, you're my Christmas present  
>My Christmas past<br>My Christmas always  
>You're my Christmas always.<p>

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you MY Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd ya'll like it, the song if you didn't catch it was Jimmy Beaumont &amp; The Skyliner's; Your My Christmas Present. I don't mean to sound whiny but please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. oh, and if you'd be so kind as to tell your friends, mother, brother, father, sister, girlfriend, boyfriend, cousin, distant cousin, random hobos, random people, people in your office, people in your neighbor hood, your grandma, your grandpa, aunt, uncle, daughter, son, ANYONE about this story and my multi chapter story Here I Am.<strong>


End file.
